That Special Someone
by Milkycrownlover4
Summary: The truth about delphine, and her secret private life with Cicada. new chapters up! Please R&R!
1. Delphine and her two sides

That Special Someone…

Prologue 

Disclaimer: I do not own last exile! How many times do I have to tell you, Dammit?!

_Roses are red…_

_Violets are blue…_

_And so is my heart…_

_Without you…_

_Only you…_

_My dear Cicada…_

Delphine's laughter could be heard throughout her private chambers. Unlike the other areas of the Guild palace, there were no cameras and such to detect what was going on. Delphine could have been all alone, but she preferred to spend her time with someone else.

_Cicada…_

Delphine… she always seemed so cold and heartless. No one ever knew about her relationship with her special someone. When she was around him, if felt like she was alive, and life was not just a game, but in fact, worth living. But when that special someone had to go for the moment, or had to leave to take care of things, she felt like her heart would burst until she met him again. She never felt alive commanding the Guild, tearing through her surroundings like a court jester, despite he calm manner. She only felt alive with that special someone… and that was that. She couldn't feel alive… not around those who only looked at her as an empress or a queen. But instead, that someone of hers looked at her as an actual person… but of course that was only in her private life, and the small amount of time she had to spend in it.

No one knew about her private life. No one knew about the secret relationship she had.

_Cicada…!_

You see… Delphine lived two different lives. The one life was to be the so called "Maestro Delphine" and to command all of the Guild. She was cold and ruthless, cunning, and sharp-witted. She ruled over all of Prester, with an iron fist. But the other Delphine, whom no one ever saw, was just as normal as everyone else. She enjoyed having a good time and doing things that at other times she couldn't. She was like a normal person… not a Hitler-like dictator. The time she spent in this life, which she considered it her "private life", was very limited. She only spent it with one person… Her special someone… Cicada.

Her reign on the Guild and Prester, and her personality, was widely misunderstood. She always seemed so cold and heartless, but inside she wasn't.

The Delphine that the Guild knew of, wasn't the real her; instead, an imposter. Delphine, despite her attitude, was very unhappy inside. You see, she had never been truly loved. Only her brother, Dio, who she envied with a passion, seemed to have people that cared for him. But his elder sister, Delphine Elaclaire', had no one. She, as a child, was neglected and unwanted, unlike her younger brother, who most favored. All her life she wanted someone to love her; not even her own brother did so. But all that changed… when she met him… Cicada…

Cicada, who was Luciola's elder brother, waited on Delphine hand and foot. He referred to her as "Maestro" in all due respect to the Elaclaire' name, but of course, that was only around others. When he was alone with her… she was only known as Delphine to him, nothing else. No longer did he call her Maestro and such, he just referred to her as Delphine, as she preferred to be called by him. No one knew of their secret relationship together…

Delphine always looked up to Cicada, because she had no one else to look up to.

Without any family and friends, she always felt at home in Cicada's arms. Cicada made her feel loved… she had never experienced this emotion before. She and Cicada spent most of their time together, but it only qualified when they were alone; they couldn't be their selves around the other members of the Guild. They really did love each other, but the type of relationship between a servant and a queen would be forbidden in a place such as the Guild. But they didn't care… because love conquers over ridiculous laws.

Authors notes: I am half asleep writing this… so ill make it quick. .; First of all this story will only be two chapters long. The next chapter will be the actual story about what Cicada and Delphine are doing at the time. I have to go… or I'm going to fall asleep at the computer… .


	2. Our intamate moment

That Special Someone… Chpt. 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own last exile! Gaddamit…. Quit asking me!

Hello again! sorry it took me so long to post this again. Oh yes…the story that was posted on here by Leala 31... About Dio raping Lavie… You guys didn't like it… she told me. Well I am writing a sequel to the story.. If you actually liked her story… it is complete and it is on My sequel to the story… No Emotion Left… is good. I haven't finished the first chapter.. But I plan on working on it soon. Well, here's what you've been waiting for… the end to my Cicada and Delphine story ! Depending on how many reviews I get… I will make another Cicada/Delphine fic. So here you go! And thank you for the two of you who reviewed! And please review again!

Oh yes I dedicate this story to Miss Spiritrawiththa Cream, because I am doing it as an apology because I dissed her story. : ( sorry…..

Ps: you should lay off the Cicada-Delphine stories, Cream-chan! Geez! Are you obsessed? LOL

PS: this story is rated 17+ for sex scenes (non detailed) between two characters.

Chapter 2 

Cicada held Dephine close to him; she laughed as he took her by the waist and spun her in the air. Suddenly Cicada tripped, and he and Delphine fell straight on the floor with a plop. Delphine cuddled up against cicada, and smiled. When she was with him, she felt like an entire different person. She was happiest when with him, not commanding the guild. She snuggled up against cicada… her lips curling into a sweet smile, and sighed. Never in her life had she felt so safe in the arms of a commoner. Sleep was overtaking her body, and she decided that she would just sleep there on the cold cement floor; in Cicada's arms. "Delphine," Cicada whispered gently in her ear. "Don't you think you would want to sleep in a warm bed, rather than here, on a cement floor?" Delphine mumbled something, and then said nothing. She was tired, and almost completely asleep. Cicada stood up and lifted Delphine up off the floor, Cradling her in his arms, like a small child. He proceeded top walk down the hall, to her secret chambers. But suddenly he heard something…

Walking down the hall was another guilder; he most have been searching for either the Maestro Delphine or the Principal Cicada, or the both of them together. Nonetheless, there was no time for cicada to hide, and with Delphine in his arms, it would make things even more difficult. Suddenly The guilder appeared, and looked at Cicada in an odd sort of way. "What are you doing with the maestro, may I ask, Principal Cicada?" Cicada, fearing that he would be caught, decided to make something slick up. "The Maestro Delphine has falled ill for the time being, sir." Cicada said, knowing that it was a complete lie. "Well then, we should take her to a doctor right away!" The guilder said, hurrying over to Accompany Cicada with Delphine in his arms. Cicada wanted to scream something like "Go away!" or "Leave us alone!", But instead, decided to speak for Delphine himself. "the Maestro wishes to be left alone at this time." Cicada said, taking the other guilders hand, and rudely shoving it away. "very well then." He said as he proceeded to walk away. Cicada mumbled. "Lets just hope we don't see anyone else on the way to our room Delphine."

Cicada smiled and caressed Delphine's cheek, Holding her sleeping frame in his arms. He gently moved his face closer to hers. He could feel his light breath floating across his face, as he got closer, and pressed his lips to hers. Cicada removed his lips form Delphine's silk-like feature and stared at her eyes. He thought of what it would have been like if she were awake and responded to the kiss. But what cicada din not know, was Delphine was very well awake from and during the kiss, although there was no response. Delphine wanted to respond, but she felt like it was a inappropriate time for the situation and the kiss. She tried to hold back the urge to kiss, but it had no success over her body.

In Cicada's arms she leaned forward and crushed her lips to his'. They both responded to the each other this time, and when it was over, they both ended the deepened lock, with a small fragile kiss. Cicada put Delphine on the ground and put his arm around his waist to steady her. It was true; she loved Cicada, more than anyone; but why was her heart tempting her to do this? It was no use; she had to. And so she decided to make the night a special one… one that they both would never forget. She began to lead Cicada to her chambers.

She knew sexual intercourse before marriage was forbidden in the Guild, but if she had her pick, it would be cicada that would be the one that she would marry, and spend the rest of her life with. As Delphine led Cicada to her room, She continuously held his hand the entire way. To her, cicada wasn't just a servant and bodyguard, he was a special person, unique and special to her in every way. Tonight would be the night that she would confess her love to Cicada, and hopefully his affection would aim towards her also. Delphine now realized that she had always loved cicada, she had never realized until now, though. But now, that her side of love had fully conquered her, she began to think of how things might go if the Guild actually found out about the sexual Intercourse that Cicada and Delphine would engage in that night.

She wanted to speak, but she decided it would be best until they arrived at their room. She had no idea how far things might go that night, but she didn't care; becoming one with Cicada would just bring them closer. 'That's what I want, right?' Delphine thought cautiously. 'Of course!' she thought again, and wondered why she would even question herself about it. She held Cicada's hand closer and tighter to hers, and thought about things they might engage in after they arrived. As they neared closer and closer to Delphine's private chambers, she became more frightened with every step she took, wishing to just arrive there and start things. She glanced over to Cicada, seeing him also glance down at her, eye contact meeting, and he smiled.

They finally arrived. Delphine quickly accessed the code to open the doors to her quarters, and she pulled Cicada inside. Once the doors were closed, she knew there were no more cameras to peer inside her private life; there were no more sound detecting devices to listen in on her "own world". There was nothing, nothing that could possibly stop her and Cicada form becoming "one" That was one of her commands. That she would be granted about 4 acres of private quarter, and that there be no sound or camera detecting devices. At fist they were concerned with the Maestro's well being and safety, while she assured them (more like a statement or command,) that they were only hers to enter or exit, and that only a hand full of people (mostly the principlas) would know that it even existed, let alone how to gain acess to these rooms. It was ture that even a Queen needed her privacy at times.

The time that Delphine was thinking over these things was very brief. But in reality during that period, she just stood there, staring in Cicada's eyes. Delphine was speechless. She had never seen such a beautiful person in her entire life, she had always waited for a moment just like this one. Cicada on the other hand was nervous. He himself, who never was paired off in a marriage, had never shared any sexual experiences in his lifetime either. Delphine was so stunned she made no move to start things. Cicada just stood there dumbfounded, for a very, very long time. They still stared in each others eyes. Delphine had never experienced this kind of situation in her life, either. Still, the two made no move to get things started.

Delphine thought about moving to the bed. She had always dreamed of an intimate moment, but now, that the time was actually here, she had no idea what to do. Cicada smiled and held out his hand and caressed Delphine's face. At least this was a little bit of comfort for the situation. Delphine decided to be bold/ she made her way to the bed, and lied down on it, and waited for Cicada's move. Instead of a bold move of sort, all Delphine received from Cicada was a increasingly blushing face. It seemed that Cicada was in the same boat that Delphine was in. He had no idea what to do in an adult situation! Even though Cicada was 30, he always figured by now a surface-dweller of his age would already have been married and have children, but in the guild it was quite different. Cicada tried to smile As he made his was to the bed. He pressed the small electronic button on the collar of his suit and removed the cape like feature of his guild attire. He knew when he did though… he would be quite embarrassed.

Delphine looked at cicada in slight shock, she knew that he would have done it by now… but actually seeing it was quite a surprise. Cicada's erection was bulging out in his suit, Delphine could see that it was quite large. She then, began to blush. Cicada looked down at himself, and then at her. There was some sort of a slight embarrassed smile on his face. But then again, it turned back to seriousness. ' I'm the only adult in this situation, so I'll have to be the lead ' Cicada thought to himself. He then reached for his collar once more, and pressed the button that removed the entire suit. Delphine slightly gasped. You really couldn't tell with the cape or even the suit on, but cicada had a nice build to him, he was very attractive with clothes, and even more attractive without clothes. Cicada sat onto the bed, and reached out a hand to touch Delphine's thigh. Cicada was disappointed when he felt Delphine shrink from his touch. Delphine was quick to apologize. "I'm so sorry cicada, its just…" she stopped. "just what?" cicada continued. "its just that I am so aroused that when you touched me it made me get a orgasm….?" she stuttered the last word. Cicada's eyes widened and then went back to their normal state. "I'm sure that you wouldn't mind if I…" Delphine leaned closer and touched Cicada's erection, which now was in full view. It was already leaking pre-cum and twitched every so often. Delphine wrapped her hand around the shaft, and examined it. Cicada laid back as he waited for more pleasurable contact.

Delphine put her lips to Cicada's fold on his head, and tickled it with her tongue Cicada let out a moan like shriek because of the contact between himself and her lips. He couldn't believe that this was actually going on between them., But he could hardly wait for more. Delphine lifted her head from in between Cicada's legs, and smiled at him. It wasn't one of those kinky sly-like smiles… it was a kind loving passionate one. Delphine scooted closer to cicada and smiled. "Lets just call it quits and keep this entitle for another night." she said sweetly as she cuddled next to Cicada. He smiled and his erection went back into a normal state. It was as if he could relate and understand that Delphine wasn't ready for these situations, she, even at the age of 24, was far too young. (at least in the guild! LOL) Cicada respected Delphine's wishes and decided he would wait for another night when he would fulfill all his little kinky fantasies with Delphine.

It was getting later. After a little match of aggressive kissing and all, this could wear our two favorite guilders out. So they decided to crash for the night, in the same bed where they both shared their first experiences with adult love! Delphine smiled as she cuddled up next to Cicada; he was already half asleep. She smiled at him and took her hand with her solid gold fingernails and turned Cicada's head to face hers. "you know… Cicada?" she said in a sweet calmful tone. "yeah Delphine…?" A sleepy-head Cicada said, as if it was a disturbance to his "precious sleep".

"I love you Cicada… Lets stay like this…"

Authors notes (Again!) so what did you all think? I tried to add some intimacy between Cicada and Delphine, but I didn't want to add too much, I decided to ended it nice and smooth… and sweet! In the first chapter I had said that I was only going to do 2 chapters for this Fic, but I deciced three would be better! Please R&R!

(you better review, cream-chan: ( (do you mind if I call you cream-chan? LOL)

New stories I'm working on…. There is one with Lavie and Luciola in it… about a secret friendship between the two. I am also working on a anew chapter for happy birth week, a promise and a gift. There is another Cicada fic… only this one is about Luciola and Cicada's family relationship, and another one that is about luciola's last night alive, and his thoughts on how things stand at the moment. Last but not least… the sequel to Dio's curious by Leala-chan. Look forward to these fics! 


	3. In the end

Chapter 3

In the end…

Authors notes: Hello again! First of all… if you read the first chapter, that is, I stated that there would only be two chapters. Cream-Chan inspired me with her story titled "If I Could Turn Back Time" , and this made me want to do a little story that relates with hers.  
So here it is! The final chapter to my first Delphine X Cicada Fic! That special someone! Hehe!

… Milk-Chan

Delphine sat in the chair she had always sat in since she became Maestro of the Guild at age 14. This chair… she considered special, because it was in her favorite room in all of the entire Guild palace. Cicada was there too. They had been having a serious talk about how things would be once they had captivated and retrieved EXILE. It was true that exile was a colony ship from long, long ago… but both Cicada and Delphine wondered what it would be like to ride aboard the greatest ship ever created. EXILE hadn't been fully activated yet, they were waiting for the guild to retrieve Empress Sophia, and bring her to the guild among herself, Alex, and Alvis and activate the KEY to EXILE.

Cicada sat Indian style on the glowing floor of the most gorgeous room you could have ever seen. Trying to calm Delphine somewhat, he broke the serious conversation with a sigh. "You know Delphine…" he said as he smiled. "Yes Cicada?" Delphine said smiling back at the other, gazing into his eyes with a sweet feeling inside her at the moment.

"I love y….."

The sentence was cut short. Luciola had entered the room.

'Great luciola' Cicada thought, as he immediately stood upright.

Why do I feel like this? I have the strangest feeling… almost If I know something's going to happen…

"set Lord Dio free…" Luciola commanded to Delphine. Cicada felt disgust. He would never let any common thilth such as Luciola speak to The Maestro in this way. But to Cicada, Delphine wasn't just the Maestro. Cicada loved Delphine… more than anyone… even more than himself. But still… why did he have this abnormal felling inside him? Nonetheless, he waited for Delphine's answer.

Delphine smiled cruelly. She never really cared for Luciola, not even a little. "if I can hear that from Dio's own lips, I might consider it…" she snickered and waited for Luciola's response. Suddenly, the sound of blades could be heard. Luciola began to run fast, towards Delphine with these blades… could he be trying to kill her! Cicada reacted quickly. "Like hell I'll let you hurt her, you thilth." he said as he gritted his teeth, and charged towards Luciola. "Don't make me do this Luciola! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Cicada said as be began to battle Luciola "Just the same, brother…" Luciola said as he smiled. "but I refuse to let you and the Maestro hurt my charge."

Cicada tried to turn Luciola around to go for his backside, but he dodged his attacks as quick as Cicada could think them up. Suddenly Cicada had made the wrong move. The consequence he made for turning his back was a blade being forced straight into his backside. Cicada stopped for a quick few moments; long enough to endure the pain. His eyes were bloodshot and wide and then became mere slits, as blood spurted out of his mouth as he collapsed to the floor.

Delphine knew it. She had the same feeling too. She knew something was going to happen.

Cicada thought about this sudden curse to his body. He lay there on the floor, unable to move; paralyzed, looking at Delphine. Delphine looked at him, too.

How could I have been so stupid? For all of the mistakes I've made in my life, damn it all. All I care about is you, Delphine. I don't care about myself. I hope you know that I love you…I will always be here for you. I guess it was my time to go right…? All things happen for a reason, and that's what destiny is. Remember… I told you.

He was finally able to finish it.

"I love you…"

Delphine looked directly at cicadas saddened eyes as they slowly shut for one last time. She could feel tears building up in her eyes. She couldn't think at the moment, it was almost as if she had acted involuntarily. She began to applaud.

"Good job Luciola…!"

The voice she was speaking with, it wasn't her own.

Thus she handed Luciola the ring, which desinagrated him into nothing.

Dancing around in the sparkle of Luciola's very soul, that only lasted a few moments, until she noticed Cicada lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. She let out the most horrifying, high pitch scream anyone could ever imagine. She ran over towards him tripping as she did so, landing in the puddle of his crimson blood. All she wanted to do now was cry. She looked at cicada, his eyes were shut. She shook him in hope that he would respond.

Im here cicada! Cicada! CICADA!

don't leave me!

don't leave me!

Silence.

She was sobbing into Cicada's chest, beating her fist off the floor.

So she decided then, that they would both sleep there… on the cement floor.

But then she remembered what Cicada had said the day before.

"wouldn't you rather sleep in a nice warm bed, than here, on a hard cold floor?"

Delphine smiled. She carried Cicada to her private chambers. And lied Cicada onto the bed. she didn't care that her pure silkworm sheets were covered in his blood. She slept in his arms, just like the night before.

"goodnight cicada…"

Only this time, he wouldn't wake up in the morning to kiss her on the cheek.

Authors notes did you likey? Hopefully you did! I decided to end it sad! Booohoooo! But that's how I am! Be sure to review this chapter too, Cream-chan! 


End file.
